


Iridescent You

by cherrybom_72



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybom_72/pseuds/cherrybom_72
Summary: "When he kissed his lips it was all shades of red, when he grabbed his thigh it was twirls of purple, when he slipped in between his legs and fell on his body it was sparkly pink. It was an iridescent night. He was iridescent."Jaehyun had somewhat of a crush on the all-star athlete, who crashed the library in the middle of the night to enjoy his beer and short conversations with the librarian who worked the night shift.





	Iridescent You

**Author's Note:**

> A story of a guy looking for answers whether that one particular person could truly turn his always so tragic life into a turly colorful one.
> 
> Pairing: NCT Jung Jaehyun and Lee Taeyong
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hi everyone, this is my second Jaeyong fanfic!
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

The gentle footsteps made little to no sound walking all the way from the twin sized bed that was pushed against a corner in the small room that was separated from the kitchen only by a thin curtain that could be pulled whichever way. The walls were painted in a pale cream color and the corners were decorated with fancy vases and a bookcase extending all the way to the top. The apartment was small but looked luxurious enough, everything there seemed quite expensive.

 

The footsteps made its way to the kitchen managing not to knock on the sofa that was placed side ways just in front of the television, which seemed to be still playing; he had forgotten to turn it off before going to bed, again.

Rubbing his eyes, he got to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of milk, propped it open and gulped it down in one go.

 

After a few gulps, noticing that there was no more milk in the can, he pushed it away from his lips to now fully open his eyes and give out a sigh. He wondered why there was no one for him to make some good coffee in the morning and bring it to his hands. He somehow unknowingly craved to be loved.

 

                                   

Jaehyun lived alone ever since he was fourteen. His aunt would help him around till he was in his senior year in high school, but soon after moved away to a different city leaving him to do everything on his own. He was already in his sophomore year in college now.

 

The numerous palm sized thick books laid one on top of the other on the dinning table instead of food. The floors were pretty clean despite him spending all his free time in his apartment alone, and had never really vacuumed it in months. The pots and pans stayed dusty clean, untouched and stored away in the pantry cupboards. The flower pots lined outside the windowsill were not watered and stayed withered and lifeless. This was Jaehyun’s life. He just studied, worked, ate from the cafeteria and came home forcing himself to watch an episode of some sort of television show but would quit right away and go to sleep.

 

Washing his face was one of his least favorite activities to start off the morning with. Seeing himself in the mirror either made him want to smash the mirror with his fist or smash his face. He never really liked seeing himself; he found his face to be dull, sad and pitiful. His milky white skin complimented his innocent features. His doe eyes and thin lips lined perfectly to give out a saint like image. He was once popular for his good looks when he was a teenager, but somehow he had come to detest himself, inside and out.

 

“It happened again…It happened again last night,” he repeated to himself before grabbing his toothbrush.

His mind flew away while his hand automatically brushed his teeth for him. He was trying to remember how it happened last night; how he began to go crazy once more.

 

Jaehyun was not any ordinary person. As much as he wanted to keep it a secret, his mind always played tricks on him ever since he was little. He remembered how Mark, one of the freshmen who clung onto him most oddly, took him out last night to a party. The college parties were always wild, and poor Jaehyun was stuffed with alcohol. Despite him protesting against the idea, he somehow got drunk. And right after came the surprising ride.

 

You see, whenever Jaehyun felt extremely tired, was stressed out or was drunk, he started to perceive things in different ways. There are people who are able to see smell, sound and taste in colors, however, for Jaehyun he begins to see people in colors. No, he did not see his arrogant chemistry professor turn lava red or the barista at the coffee shop look coffee in color. Instead, he felt the colors in his mind’s eye. It was quite extraordinary. People were generally either fascinated or confused, disgusted or thought he was just imagining it or lying. But for Jaehyun, this detour his mind took him was always an unpleasant journey; he rarely ever enjoyed it.

 

He slammed the tooth brush on the sink. “The drinks...Of course. Ugh, Mark!”

 

He bellowed wanting to scream at Mark for making him have the tequilas. However, by the time he met Mark in front of the library, he had cooled down and was only nodding away.

 

“Mr. Jae! Good morning, yo!...” Mark jumped up from the bench he was lying on and grabbed Jaehyun’s neck in one go. The freshman was always high spirited, “…I saw you totally wasted yesterday for the first time, hyung. What a sight I tell you, what-a-sight it was.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Jaehyun removed Mark’s hand from his neck, for the thin stick like arms were suddenly making him suffocate.

 

“What time are you getting off today, hyung? One of my friends said there’s going to be party at one of the frat houses tonight. We should totally go—“

 

“No, I have work till two tonight,” Jaehyun cut Mark off as soon as possible before the youngster got his hopes too high.

 

He only watched Mark pout and look away. Something about the little fellow made Jaehyun just not drive him away like he usually did with ones who tried to befriend him. Mark was a stick thin, tall and wobbly post teenager with a high metabolism. His high energy just made Jaehyun mostly curious than annoyed. It’s only been a semester since he met Mark, and Mark was already considering Jaehyun to be one of his best buds.

 

The both of them got closer to the library when Mark decided to bid farewell and go his own way. Jaehyun worked part time as a librarian. He preferred that over any other job. No one tried making an effort to talk to him. Everyone just sat in their places, quiet as ever. Peacefulness was bliss to him.

 

 

The smell of old parchment generally ruled the atmosphere. It was a nice change for Jaehyun, for at home the new books he got for himself would smell a different way. He liked being in between books letting his fingers glide through the pages with prints on them. He had found that more than reading, he enjoyed the feeling of holding a book closer to him and spending the day with it, almost like he was spending his time with a good friend who accepted him whole heartedly.

 

While books occupied his mind, he worked throughout the day sitting at the counter, helping people borrow books and what not. He didn’t particularly enjoy the whole thing, until it came to the time where he could roam around the library and put back all the books which were brought to them during the day.

 

The clock hit 1am. Jaehyun, who was on the mini computer at the counter, propelled up from his seat and got to the pile of books arranged at the corner.

 

“I am going to be putting the books back,” he spoke out to the head librarian, who was in her office. He watched her spring up from her nap in embarrassment and quickly nod away as a reply.

 

Jaehyun grabbed the books and whisked out. The night was quiet and he was soon trotting down the isles, putting the books back one by one. There were not as many people at the library tonight. Understandable, for it was not the exam season. Jaehyun liked it when it was empty; he could roam around as much as he wanted, dance, sing (in whispers) and have a jolly good time.

 

It was maybe 1.45am (they closed at 2) when he was all done and was making his way back to the counters in front. He paused for a moment. He remembered something; or rather someone.

 

Jaehyun turned around in a flash and walked back to the very end of the library. It was darker at that end, only the faint glow of the moon colored the walls entering in from the large windows. Jaehyun walked till he met the wall at the end. He paused for a moment before he turned to his left and looked squinting his eyes. The large book cases formed the last isle facing the wall. For a moment, he could see nothing. But after a while, he saw something move. And unknowingly, his lips curved up to a smile making those dimples, that were hidden from the world, to prop up.

 

Something inside of Jaehyun made him pull in front and go ahead. He watched as he was now able to see a figure sitting on the floor resting his head on one of the book shelves, probably passed out. He was not meeting up with a ghost, nor did he not know who it was.

 

Jaehyun got to the warm body on the floor with a can of beer, probably empty, on his hand. He was able to see that the person had his eyes partly open and his silky black hair messed up. He was a regular visitor, and Jaehyun had met him numerous times; all those times he was drunk, not in a good mood and partly very sleepy. He mostly knew almost everything about this person; the way he walked into the library at midnight as if he was a student going to be doing his day’s revision, to how he wobbled his way out of the library making sure the head librarian did not see that he was having some beer accompanying him throughout the lonely night.

 

Jaehyun sighed seeing the sight and let his back rest on the wall opposite shaking his head.

 

“I look like a hobo, don’t I?” he sounded out surprising Jaehyun. He was not dead-ass passed out tonight like he usually was.

“Not really. You just look like a college student…an extremely stressed one,” Jaehyun replied and watched the other straighten his back and sit up.

 

The person in question was none other than the all-star volleyball player, Lee Taeyong. The popular athlete was a year above Jaehyun and was adored by the entire university. His talents were only one part of why he was the most talked about, even more than celebrities. His killer looks were what had him stay at the top of the popularity rankings. Heck, he even made some of the national lists some time ago.

 

Jaehyun watched as the clean cut jawline of the all-star athlete made an appearance. Even with the dim lighting he could see the perfectly structured face with big curvy eyes, plump lips and long lashes. He truly looked unearthly. And most oddly, he was a part of the reason why Jaehyun enjoyed his night shifts.

He would occasionally find the popular one spending a quiet time hiding at the very gloomy end of the library, away from the world. Taeyong was mostly always drunk whenever Jaehyun got to him, so Jaehyun was most certain that Taeyong remembered nothing of him; they had never had any sort of conversation outside of this gloomy isle, and Taeyong seemed to not recognize Jaehyun in daylight ever.

 

The two first met a year ago when Jaehyun first started work at the library. He was terrified to find Taeyong passed out, the very first time, that he almost called 911 and made a huge scene out of it. Ever since then, he usually made his way to see if Taeyong was back at it with his solo nights at the library, and slowly got used to keeping an eye out for the guy.

 

“The library is closing in fifteen minutes, you know,” Jaehyun spoke and watched the other bob his head up and look at him.

 

He watched Taeyong smile. “Of course, you always come when it’s fifteen minutes to closing time. What’s your name again?”

 

“You don’t need to know it…” Jaehyun got on his feet now realizing where this was going to go. He didn’t want Taeyong knowing who he was. He just didn’t want to be remembered by him.

 

Jaehyun was about to make his way out of the place when he found Taeyong crawl up and stand on his feet. Jaehyun wanted to help but he just watched the older do so by himself. He was not in a position where they were comfortable enough to have any skinship between each other. In fact, he knew that Taeyong probably even had no recollection of these moments he had with the librarian who worked the night shift, who visited him almost every night.

 

“You know, today was so disappointing. We lost the match…Haha, but my fans still cheered on…but still we lost the match. I don’t deserve all this, you know…”

 

Jaehyun stopped trying to walk away and automatically turned to him once more. He watched him wobble his way next to Jaehyun and lean against the bookshelf facing him. His slender body stayed there as if he was posing for a magazine shoot. The older was an inch shorter than the younger.

 Jaehyun found himself caught up staring into Taeyong’s dreamy eyes. It usually happened, for the younger was smitten. As soon as he realized that he was in the trance again, he immediately lowered his gaze and gulped. Jaehyun knew that he had a crush on Taeyong; everyone had a crush on Taeyong, he was the popular one who drove everyone nuts.

 

He went on listening to Taeyong complain about how he was unworthy of everything probably for the nth time now. As much as Taeyong had everything to his feet, he was arguably humble, in a way.

 

“…You know, you always listen to me go on about myself ever since back then…” Taeyong spoke like he remembered the first time he met Jaehyun.

Jaehyun only smirked. However, his smirk vanished as he watched the former suddenly walk himself up to him and wrap his arms around the taller’s neck.

 

Jaehyun gulped watching Taeyong’s face come closer to him. Taeyong’s eyes remained half open and his face looked tired and sleepy. Taeyong’s sleepy smile made a weird sensation in Jaehyun’s stomach.

 

“Thanks for everything. Good night, nameless,” Taeyong’s sleepy voice was deep. His voice sounded rough and sexy that even after detaching himself from petrified Jaehyun and disappearing away, it lingered on. After all this time, this little ritual of how Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun to say his final greeting always left Jaehyun flabbergasted like it was the very first time.

 

This odd relationship was what was there between the all-star athlete and the peculiar librarian; there was nothing more and nothing less.

 

 

*** ***

 

 

“Seriously, Tae, you got to make it before the curfew. I end up covering up for you every single time, I’m pretty sure our coach will find out very soon, you good for nothing bastard!”

 

Yuta, a Japanese volleyball star, spoke harshly sitting beside Taeyong while the two of them finished up an essay due today in thirty minute’s time. Yuta was Taeyong’s roommate at the dorms. And he had been the one who covered up for Taeyong ever since Taeyong’s bad habit of drinking at the library got tattooed onto his daily routine. Yuta did not know this though. He did not know Taeyong was spending his time at the library. He only complained on how Taeyong never cared to take him to the parties (He assumed) that Taeyong went to.

 

Taeyong said nothing in return. He just sat in his chair while he tried to finish up his essay making sure all the sentences he was typing up were just readable and nothing else. He regretted it; not finishing up the essay last night while he was at the library. But then again, he was not in his right mind to even crawl his way to one of the computers and type up some words.

 

The two of them finished up as much as they could, having ten minutes to spare. Yuta went ahead to collect their essays as they got printed off the printer down the hallway while Taeyong’s hand automatically checked his student account as a habit.

 

His eyebrows knit seeing that his student account had a new pay to be settled. He was sure he paid up everything to the last cent just the other day. The mouse made a few clicks and soon Taeyong was staring at a new bill issued.

 

“Fifty dollars??” he unknowingly shouted out and almost fell off his chair. The payment was issued by the Alpha library; the very library he was sitting in this morning.

 

Furious as to what was going on, for he never borrowed books or did anything to incur a fifty-dollar fee, Taeyong hastily walked up to the counter and barged in on the girl working there.

 

“…I’m sorry, but why the hell is it fifty dollars?” Taeyong, who explained what had happened in a few words, shout out at the poor girl who had no idea what to do.

 

“It says that it was because you repeatedly stayed beyond the closing time inconveniencing the staff.”

 

“What?? I never did that! In fact, I leave the library just in time before it hits two!”

 

“I’m sorry, sir. But that’s what it says here.”

 

“Who was it? Who filed the complaint?”

 

“I cannot release that information, I’m sorr—“

 

Before the girl could finish apologizing, Taeyong stomped his foot and rushed out. He was boiling. He didn’t want to pay more; not when it was an entire fifty-dollar fee for nothing he did.

 

“Yah! Why didn’t you wait for me?” Yuta, who found Taeyong outside the library, slightly punched him but stared back seeing him in deep thought clenching both his fists.

 

“Who was it? Damn it, who was it?!” Taeyong thought out loud.

 

“Who was what?”

 

“This guy…There’s this guy, who I can’t remember the face of, who works night shifts at the library. I just need to know who he is.”

 

“For what? What did he do to make you look like you are ready to kill a man for him?”

 

“Not for him…I’m ready to strangle him to death. I’m so sure it was him. He has to be the one who put that complaint, there’s no other explanation…” Taeyong suddenly turned to Yuta and held him by his shoulders before asking, “…Do you know anyone who could get a list of names of who work at the library?”

 

Yuta was surprised to see the sudden competitive-like nature of Taeyong outside of the volleyball court. He thought for a second and snapped his fingers.

 

“Ah! There’s Taeil hyung…He may look like a completely spaced out person but he’s got a lot of connections. I can try asking him.”

 

Taeyong grabbed Yuta for a quick hug and disappeared right after making Yuta wonder as to what just happened. Taeyong was generally not a relatable person; He did spontaneous things letting his heart take over easily. And this time, Yuta couldn’t begin to even guess as to what was happening (mostly because Taeyong never told him half of the story).

 

 

*** ***

 

 

Jaehyun wondered whether it worked. He put the complaint before meeting Taeyong for the last time last night. He still remembered the way Taeyong grabbed his neck and how his touch made electricity run through Jaehyun’s body. It was all over now. Jaehyun put a considerably heavy complaint and was sure Taeyong was kicked to his senses and would never come back to his old bad habits.

 

Jaehyun did not have any night shifts today. He came out of his last class hoping to just go home and nap; his nap generally went on from nine to twelve hours. He was happily walking down the stairs when he spotted Taeyong and his team jogging towards him. For a moment, everything seemed to stop in time.

 

The thin layer of sweat covering Taeyong’s body made him glow. His veins pumping through his muscles while the way he panted softly made Jaehyun mentally curse himself for letting his thoughts run wild. He was never like this with anyone. Even Taeyong never really had any effect on him, so he thought, until he somehow developed some “temporary” feelings for him.

 

He watched Taeyong pass by with the rest of the volleyball team who seemed to be warming up. Taeyong jogged by without even knowing who Jaehyun was. He wished that Taeyong would know that it was him; his late night shit-talk buddy. But then again, Jaehyun just thought it was for the best, for he didn’t want Taeyong up at his neck after knowing he made him pay a fine to keep off the library during the night.

 

Jaehyun, together with the many female admirers who gathered up to ogle at the boys, watched the glorious sight in awe. They soon disappeared leaving the crowd to disperse and senses kicking into Jaehyun’s mind once more.

 

He was about to be on his way back to his second-hand car parked at the very end of the parking lot, when Mark suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him by his neck. Mark’s thin fingers slipped into Jaehyun’s pockets while Jaehyun tried untangling himself from Mark’s grasp, and grabbed his keys quite easily.

 

“Nope, you are not going home tonight, hyung. Don’t even think about it! You are going to be spending the entire evening with me! Partying like no other day.”

 

Jaehyun protested, of course. He even threatened to have Mark’s house burnt to the ground, but the younger fellow didn’t give in. In fact, Mark walked freely knowing as long as he had Jaehyun’s keys, Jaehyun would follow him.

 

Alas, Mark’s evil plan in getting Jaehyun to come to the party with him tonight worked! Mark’s distinctive high pitched clacking laugh echoed across Jaehyun’s ears as he sat stuck in between a few other people in the tiny yellow car that was making its way to its destination.

 

“Mark, let me leave at twelve,” Jaehyun tapped on Mark’s shoulder but Mark only ignored him knowing that it was he who was going to decide when Jaehyun could leave.

 

It was a frat house. The sound of the fluorescent themed party boomed across the neighborhood. Jaehyun’s bones resonated to the beats that kept dropping like no tomorrow. Mark vanished out of sight, like he always did, within the first ten minutes and Jaehyun was left to find his way around the house. It was massively crowded. The house inside was packed with luminous creatures glowing in the dark. Jaehyun thought it was probably best to have a few drinks for even if he was drunk he could not see anyone’s faces so his tiny condition would not pop up any way.

 

However, after a few shots, Jaehyun felt it was not a good idea, the worst, for he was beginning to feel claustrophobic inside the place having probably a hundred people dancing in front of him. Without much thought, he immediately jumped out onto the balcony through a window.

 

There were lights everywhere outside. Jaehyun spotted a pool below and a bunch of people gathered up in it. However, in no time, his vision got blurred and his head started throbbing intensely. He clutched his head and bent down. Soon, he was leaning against the weak railing trying to count backwards.

 

“Ten…nine…eight…” he counted taking in air in between. Jaehyun watched as his heart beat went back to normal and he regained his vision. But his headache continued. Nevertheless, as he reached the end of his countdown, he was able to lift his head up and stand on his own two feet like he usually did.

 

“Are you alright?” Jaehyun felt someone grab him by his shoulders. It was Mark; he could tell by his voice. Jaehyun looked up to him, and suddenly everything about Mark felt like a babyish blue; the fluffy cute baby blue.

 

Jaehyun automatically smiled. The more he looked into Mark as the youngster asked whether he was doing okay, the more Jaehyun felt a misty baby blue fill up his mind. The color in general was a relaxing one. Blue was calm, peaceful and loyal. Baby blue suggested that Jaehyun still considered Mark to be a kid who blindly followed him around. He trusted Mark, a well suited color.

 

“Hyung, just stay here. I’ll be back,” Mark made Jaehyun nod in answer and vanished away.

 

Although it was not the best idea, Jaehyun lifted his head up and looked around. Thousands of colors filled up his mind in an instance. It was beautiful. They flushed in from all corners. He found a color for everyone surrounding him; and everyone had their own specific one.

 

He looked to two friends who were chatting at a corner. One was indigo in color and the other pinkish purple. He didn’t know what it meant but knew the colors matched up the two friends and they would be friends for a long time.

Jaehyun unknowingly smiled once again; it was like he was high on colors. It was the first time he was seeing so many colors hit him in an instance. His head throb was not felt anymore. Instead, he was busy looking around getting to know everyone by their colors.

 

He watched a couple making out at a corner. The girl was orange while the guy was red. But as they kept on battling with their lips, Jaehyun watched their colors combine and turn mauve. It was their new color. The lovers, who were passionate enough, formed their new color. Jaehyun was suddenly having the time of his life.

 

Without any hesitation, he looked ahead to explore more of this side to his little “superpower”. He watched a distinctively handsome person walk up to the balcony and join the crowd there. Jaehyun watched him flush the color opal green to his mind. The colors always took the feeling of be it the first impression or what he thought about a person, and nothing else. And this familiar person was always looked upon as a very stable and balanced person by Jaehyun, although he had never spoken a word with him.

Yuta turned around making Jaehyun watch him sip his drink and smile at someone else.

 

Jaehyun paused for a moment. He always saw Yuta with one other person and no one else. He was suddenly praying that whoever was coming to Yuta was not that guy.

 

Jaehyun watched Yuta greet his friend, whose back was still facing Jaehyun. Jaehyun gulped. He had quickly planned on jumping back into the dark house through that same window, but a part of him was wanting to stay a wee longer to see what color this person he was trying to avoid, would fill his mind with.

 

Just then, Jaehyun watched him turn around, his face becoming clearly visible. For a second there, there was no color flushing his mind. He wondered whether something was wrong with his fucked up brain. However, moments later, a spectrum of colors burst through flashing across so fast that he was unable to keep up. Colors strong, calm, angry, loving and joyful flushed his mind. He was seeing thousands of rainbows upon rainbows. It was the first time something so intense had happened to him; the first time seeing something so powerful, that he questioned whether his mind had finally broken. But seeing the unimaginable sight, he stopped complaining for while and absorbed it in. He let the iridescent sheen fill him up letting it consume him sending shivers down his spine.

 

The colors kept on flooding back and forth as Jaehyun’s eyes kept gazing at Taeyong. After a while, he looked away trying to calm himself; his heartbeat was skyrocketing and he had goosebumps covering his entire body.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Jaehyun questioned having his eyes closed and breathing in and out ready to count backwards once more. But just as he started with number Ten, a shout directed towards him made him halt.

 

“Nameless?!...”

 

Jaehyun looked up to see Taeyong standing a couple of feet in front of him having a few people blocking the way. The colors rushed back in as Taeyong stood there having his fore finger pointing at Jaehyun’s face.

 

“I’m right, aren’t I? You are that guy who works at the library! Nameless!” Taeyong shouted; the music was far too loud. The pleasantly surprised face of Taeyong made Jaehyun question whether Taeyong remembered everything from his nights at the library. But then again, Jaehyun first pretended not to have heard him. He then, shook his head immediately turning around to vanish into the house.

 

“No, wait! Wait!...” Taeyong shouted trying to get to Jaehyun through the packed crowd in the balcony, “…I need to talk to you, you piece of shit!”

 

Jaehyun heard his tone go from genuine surprise to suppressed anger. He needed no further explanation; Taeyong had figured out the fine was Jaehyun’s doing. Jaehyun spun around immediately and kept his foot on the windowsill to crash back into the house. Just then, Taeyong pushed in front quite intensely aiming to grab Jaehyun by his head, however, missed it as Jaehyun jumped inside and Taeyong went in front with the rest of the crowd towards the very end of the balcony and the sound the weak railing snapping in to two and someone falling off with a loud shout made everyone gasp out loud and run to the edge at once. The hustle made Taeyong loose Jaehyun, and ended up biting his lips seeing one of his college-mates fallen on the grass passed out.

 

Luckily, the fellow had no bones broken. An ambulance was called right after and the party was dismissed before the cops got to the place.

 

 

Taeyong ran his way back to the dorms with Yuta and his teammates more than determined to find his ‘nameless’. He himself was surprised that he was able to recognize him. He wondered how he caught on, and by the way his ‘nameless’ reacted, he was more than sure he got the right guy. He was furious and eager, for he was more than ready to have the culprit behind his fifty dollar fine to start paying it for him.

 

 

*** ***

 

 

 

The clock struck one in the morning. Jaehyun who usually never drooped down, jolt up as if his mental alarm rang so loud in his head that he was in distraught for a few minutes. He was unusually tired today and he already felt his condition appearing from time to time quite vaguely. He needed to put the books back in their respective shelves, and tonight he had whole two piles.

 

Slowly and solemnly, Jaehyun glided through the library gracing every corner to place the precious books back in place. At times, he was singing, and other times was caught up trying to think of what to get for his meals tomorrow.

 

He did not know, but the last book he was supposed to be putting back was down that same isle he visited each night just before getting off.

 

He barely found the slot and pushed the book back in place to dust his hands before turning to walk back. He obviously knew he’d never see that person again, not when he’s got to pay to hang out here from now on.

However, Jaehyun only assumed so too quickly, for as he turned around he found a dark figure just next to his nose that he jumped back screaming and crashed onto the bookshelves. It was so loud that he was sure the head librarian, who was probably napping, woke up.

 

“What the hell?!” Jaehyun yelled at the person while holding onto his chest. His heart was trying to burst out.

 

He watched Taeyong come out of the shadows and face him with fire in his eyes; Jaehyun legit saw his lashes catch on fire.

 

“You really think I’m going to let it go, huh? Fifty-dollars…Fifty fucking dollars! I ain’t going to pay that much, at least not without a fight!”

 

Jaehyun stood up straight but looked away after a few seconds, “I have no idea of what you are talking about.” Jaehyun was suddenly beginning to see tiny bursts of colors. He was sure if he was to continue looking at Taeyong he’d get mentally fucked.

 

All the more, Taeyong did not help him control his condition. He slammed his hand on the bookshelves and grabbed Jaehyun’s jaw and pulled it to look at him while standing just inches away from Jaehyun’s face.

 

“Why did you do it, huh? There’s got to be a reason. Why the fuck would you try to even arouse the devil inside of me? Answer me, you bastard!” Taeyong’s voice made chills run down Jaehyung’s back as he stayed pinned against the wood.

 

“Because…” Jaehyun’s meek voice sounded out, “…because you are an athlete. Your body is what matters to you the most. You shouldn’t be getting wasted every night in corners. You should take care of your body—“

 

Jaehyun got cut off as Taeyong smirked disgustedly and brought himself an inch closer to the former.

“Why the hell would you care about my body? I’m there to take care of it. Why the fuck would you give two cents about my health? Stop being an ass and tell me the real reason.”

 

“But that’s the truth—“

 

Jaehyun startled as Taeyong slammed his fist down next to Jaehyun’s ear. The vibration made Jaehyun’s mind tick and suddenly the colors started flooding in. He saw Taeyong moving his luscious lips in red, purple, pink and all sorts. He guessed that Taeyong was probably cursing him, but the colors made Taeyong look ethereal to Jaehyun. Taeyong was iridescent that it made Jaehyun’s heart flutter looking at the God-like creature in front of his face, just inches away. Everything was suddenly giving him a burst of unthought-of pleasure.

With that thought, Jaehyun’s mind took a sudden turn. His thoughts progressed to the point where he was suddenly wondering what sort of mind pleasure he would feel if those lips were to meet his. And without much consideration of the dire consequences to follow, he pushed in front and kissed them.

 

Jaehyun went crazy. The colors swooshed about as he felt the plump lips he’s been seeing for over a year now, on him. He never knew they’d be so soft. The kiss was very gentle. The shorter seemed stoned but Jaehyun let his lips move for a bit and taste him before his senses kicked in and he tore away immediately to find Taeyong just standing there dumbfounded.

 

Jaehyun lowered his gaze at once and stammered, “I’m sorry, I…I don’t know what came over me.”

Jaehyun immediately turned to run away, however, Taeyong’s arm was blocking him. He was about to slip through and disappear, when Taeyong grabbed him back and slammed him onto the bookshelves once more. Jaehyun was sure he was going to get a punch across his face so hard. He was even ready to feel the pain, when suddenly, he found Taeyong crashing his lips back on Jaehyun’s.

It was Jaehyun’s turn to be shocked. The kiss started slow but soon turned very aggressive.

 

The atmosphere jumped from cold to steamy within a matter of minutes. Their lips battled for God knows how long before Taeyong’s tongue fought his way into Jaehyun’s mouth. There was no more space between the two. Taeyong charged on while Jaehyun let him. It was the first time Jaehyun was experiencing such a thing he was so afraid he’d loose breath and pass out. Taeyong, who seemed more experienced in this department, pulled back just in time to let Jaehyun breathe in.

 

It was not enough, however. Both of them locked lips once more letting each other grab the others’ body from where ever. Taeyong bit Jaehyun’s lip as Jaehyun’s hand dived down his neck. The gentle touch was making him go crazy. He pulled himself out of Jaehyun’s mouth and pushed the younger against the wall to let his wet lips suck Jaehyun’s neck. The very first touch made Jaehyun give out a moan as if Taeyong managed to hit the exact spot. Listening to the taller and wanting more, Taeyong dived down quickly feeling the intensity of Jaehyun grabbing his hair increase by the second.

 

Jaehyun was thoroughly enjoying the subtle sucking, however, Taeyong suddenly pulled back and gazed into Jaehyun’s eyes. He wondered what was up. He feared whether Taeyong came to his senses and was about to start throwing those punches like he was supposed to. But Jaehyun only found Taeyong’s hand slither under hit shirt and glide down till it stopped near his pants.

 

“May I?” Taeyong asked. It was not like he needed permission. Jaehyun had already subsided.

 

As an answer, Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong’s wrist and pushed his hand underneath his pants himself. Soon, Taeyong had unbuckled Jaehyun’s jeans and had pulled them half way down before he started stroking the taller while Jaehyun moaned. He plunged his lips under Taeyong’s ear letting his hands glide up Taeyong’s perfectly formed abs before letting his fingers glide down to Taeyong’s butt cheeks and enter his butt crack.

 

They went on for a while before the ice cream truck tune blasted through the library speakers and sent the two jumping to a corner.

“Shit,” one of them sounded out redressing himself. They were supposed to leave the library in ten minute’s times (although the both of them didn’t mind getting locked in).

 

They thought they were probably going to call it a night.

However, before they knew it, both of them were sitting in Jaehyun’s second-hand car outside Jaehyun’s apartment avoiding the other; Jaehyun suggested going to his place before and Taeyong tagged along.

 

“Maybe I should just drop you back to the dorms,” Jaehyun spoke feeling the awkward atmosphere between the two.

 

Taeyong nodded feeling like it was a bit weird to go further since this was basically their first time and they were both suddenly going too fast.

 

5 minutes later…

 

Jaehyun slammed the front door shut with his foot grabbing Taeyong by his waist and locking lips with him. His hands automatically went to Taeyong’s thighs and grabbed them in one go lifting him up onto his body. Being in his own home, Jaehyun felt a sense of authority over Taeyong and he went with it. Taeyong didn’t complain, he let Jaehyun do whatever to him.

 

Jaehyun made Taeyong sit on the edge of the dining table while he pushed the books piled on it to the floor in one go. Seconds later, Taeyong was found ripping Jaehyun’s shirt apart. The older pulled Jaehyun to him and unbuckled his jeans while Jaehyun’s lips dived down Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong gave out a slight moan and let his toes pull down Jaehyun’s pants together with his boxers while his hands felt the taller’s perfectly formed back. They were obviously enjoying each other.

 Taeyong slightly pushed Jaehyun away wanting to look at the full naked body of the person he just undressed. He bit his lip as his fingers reached Jaehyun’s member and started stroking it.

 

Jaehyun’s moans were soon music to his ears. He let Jaehyun unbutton him piece by piece. Unlike Taeyong, Jaehyun took it slow. He threw Taeyong’s shirt away to dive in and suck one of Taeyong’s nipples. While his mouth was at it, he pulled the former’s pants till his toes and let his foot pull it off completely before making his way in between Taeyong’s bare legs letting his hands stroke his thighs gently but firmly.

 

Taeyong glided down on the table spreading his legs watching Jaehyun get on top of him now. They were both up on the table. Jaehyun’s lips started from the bottom; he brushed on the skin closer to Taeyong’s crotch, teasing him, and made his way up making chills run down Taeyong’s back. Finally, he reached Taeyong’s lips while having Taeyong underneath his body.

“Agh!”

 

Taeyong moaned as Jaehyun began to finger him. One…two…the moans became louder but made the atmosphere so steamy that Taeyong begged for the third. Instead, Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong’s arms which were circling on Jaehyun’s back, and held them above Taeyong’s head with one hand. He stole one final kiss from Taeyong before he entered his hardened member inside of Taeyong. The older moaned but Jaehyun caught his lips in time. Jaehyun went back and forth riding Taeyong, slower than the both of them wanted to for he didn’t want to hurt the older. They went on for a while before the both of them got exhausted that they just needed to stop for a moment to catch their breath.

While they were at it, Jaehyun laid on top of Taeyong sucking his neck subtly trying not to waste any time in between.

 

Feeling like he needed more of it, Taeyong suddenly pushed the younger away from him.

 

“What?” Jaehyun asked as he stood up and watched Taeyong sit up. Taeyong wrapped his legs around Jaehyun’s hips and brought him closer. He put his hands back and balanced himself on his elbows to look at Jaehyun and go, “Got to say it felt real good.”

 

His deep voice suddenly turned on Jaehyun, that he went on to finger Taeyong once more and start riding him standing up. He watched Taeyong enjoy it thoroughly moaning from time to time.

 

After a while, both of them found themselves making out passionately wrapping their arms around each other having every inch of their warm bodies colliding. Taeyong broke free from Jaehyun’s lips to whisper, “I’ve had my fun. It’s your turn, you piece of hot fuck.”

 

He took Jaehyun to the bed, which was usually stone cold. But tonight even the cold seemed to be above the boiling temperature. Jaehyun watched Taeyong push him down and climb on top of him. The usually attractive athlete looked unearthly as Jaehyun watched him naked on top of him, in between his legs. He gulped knowing it was going to hurt but he was ready.

 

Taeyong proceeded onto finger Jaehyun and soon was listening to Jaehyun moaning loud while he worked his way inside of him. Jaehyun didn’t know it was possible but tonight he could feel the colors bursting across his mind even with his eyes closed. The pain, the sweat and the pleasure was suddenly making Jaehyun so satisfied that he wanted no one else but Taeyong inside of him all night long.

 

 

The night passed as one of the best nights Jaehyun had ever experienced in his dull home. He woke up smiling and turned his head to see the other, who was responsible for that crazy night he’s had, fast asleep on his arm. He just had hot, steamy sex for the first time, that too with his crush. It was the best thing that had ever happened in his always so tragic life.

 

He sprung up from his bed and started pacing not knowing what to do.

 

“Should I go ahead and make breakfast? But there’s no food in the house, though…Would it seem like I’m trying too hard?” Jaehyun turned and watched Taeyong sleeping there soundly breathing in and out like a saint, “…ugh! Fuck that.”

 

Jaehyun quickly took a head bath, put on fresh clothes and ran out of the house leaving Taeyong still sleeping there soundly. He ran all the way to the convenience store, grabbed anything and everything he thought would be good for breakfast, and whisked out to come to his place in approximately ten-fifteen minutes.

He pushed the buttons on the lock-pad and opened the door wondering what to say if Taeyong was awake.

 

However, as he closed the door behind him he found a high pitched voice greeting him most excitedly, “Yo yo hyung!!”

 

“Mark?! What are you doing here?” Jaehyun panicked seeing Mark come to him from across the dining room.

 

“I just dropped by to see if you’ve got anything to eat…” Mark’s eyes went to the bag of food on Jaehyun’s hand, “…Looks like you do have something!”

 

Jaehyun watched Mark grabbed the bag from his hand and head to the kitchen.

His eyes quickly scanned the apartment in utter panic, and he stealthily made his way to the bedroom having his eyes on Mark who was taking out the food in the bag one by one.

 

“How did you even get in here in the first place?” Jaehyun asked wanting to keep the conversation going while he searched up his place not wanting Mark to know what went down last night, for it seemed like Mark hadn’t found anything out of the ordinary yet; for example, a naked human in Jaehyun’s bedroom.

 

“Are you serious, Jaehyun hyung? I always drop you back after you get wasted at the parties, obviously I know your passcode.”

 

Jaehyun searched his room but found no one on his bed. He went closer and lifted up the sheets to find no soul underneath.

 

“Did he leave?...” Jaehyun whispered to himself looking around and suddenly spotted which seemed to be Taeyong’s pants right under the dining table, “…He left without his pants?”

 

While Mark was facing his back to him, he grabbed the pants and walked back into his room to find his bathroom door creak open very slowly. He waited for a while before making his way there and plunging it fully open to find someone holding in his scream from inside. Jaehyun quickly slipped into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

 

“What the fuck is he doing here?!” Taeyong mouthed harshly while Jaehyun held Taeyong’s pants wide so he could get into them.

 

“Sorry, I had no idea…,” he apologized while dressing up Taeyong.

 

Taeyong was asked to stay put till Jaehyun figured out a plan to get Mark out of his apartment. But that never worked for Mark was here to eat and spend his time with Jaehyun till he left for class.

 

At one point, Mark sat down on the couch and switched on the television giving the perfect opportunity for Jaehyun to get Taeyong out. He opened the door and signaled Taeyong, who in turn ran his way out of the bathroom and out through the front door making it close back with a loud bang startling Mark.

 

“Hyung,…” Mark looked at Jaehyun, who was awkwardly standing in front of the front door, “…You are acting so weird today. Are you alright?... Everything here is a mess. The books are all over the floor and what the hell is that weird smell?”

 

“You know what? You can leave if you don’t like my place and how I live in it.”

 

“Jeez, hyung! I was just joking. But seriously, it seems so different here,” Mark gave his last comment before going back onto watching the TV.

 

It wasn’t just Mark. Jaehyun too felt like his apartment, although a bit untidy, felt very different to that of yesterday morning. He unconsciously smiled, knowing even he himself felt as if his soul was inside a new body.

 

 

*** ***

 

 

As much as Jaehyun wished the fairy tale to continue, for the next couple of days he saw no sign of Lee Taeyong anywhere. He secretly hoped the older would show up right at 1.45am but nothing of that sort happened. He wondered whether all that they did that night was just a one-time thing, you know, revenge for the “fifty fucking dollars”. He got his hopes up for no reason at all. 

 

Jaehyun didn’t know that this situation would affect so much that he suddenly started walking his way to college rather than driving his car. He was deeply affected by it. The one guy he felt like gave him the best time of his life was only there to fuck him and go home in the morning. He blamed himself for having fantasied too much.

 

He got off his night shift at sharp 2am and started walking back to his apartment alone. The dark lonely streets were especially haunting and the cold wind seemed like it was ready to turn him into ice. Jaehyun cuddle up his jacket and quickened his pace as he saw some guys, probably drunk by the way they were shouting and wobbling their way, begin to pass by.

 

He ignored them, but a few seconds later, one of them called him out.

 

“Hey you! Do I know you?!”

 

Jaehyun looked to see who shout out at him. As soon as he saw that face, he felt his blood turn to water.

“Ha! Jung Jaehyun, the weirdo who can’t see properly…”

 

Jaehyun watched the bulky guy come to him and grab him by his shoulder. He remembered who he was. He was Jaehyun’s high school classmate; the one who bullied him each and everyday to the point he even considered ending his life once.

 

“No, I’m afraid you have the wrong one.”

 

“Nah! I’m so sure…” Jaehyun watched him joke with his friends, grabbing him by his jaw now and hooting at him, “…Tell me, beautiful. What color do I look tonight? Pink, orange…”

 

The bully got incredibly closer to Jaehyun’s face that Jaehyun was suddenly having flashbacks of the time he was bullied intensely by this person. Those were some of the worst memories he tried suppressing as much as possible.

 

Jaehyun couldn’t move a muscle. He was finding it hard to breathe as the bully went on mentioning names of colors like it had become some sort of cue for him to start going into shock. But before anything happened, Jaehyun saw someone come flying at them from a corner and punch the bully across his face that both of them spun around and fell on the ground. The bully’s friends got to him while Jaehyun looked up to see as to what happened.

 

“You know what color you look like to me? You look especially pale…” Taeyong sounded out while clenching and rubbing his fist, “…and soon to turn bloody red.”

 

 

Jaehyun didn’t remember what happened next. All he knew was that he heard shouts and punches being thrown, before he found himself running away as fast as possible. The hand which was holding him tightly as he got dragged down the lanes while being chased after, felt familiar. It was warm, soft and fit perfectly in his.

He was already about to pass out when he found that he wasn’t running anymore, rather walking side by side with his rescuer. He followed the shorter blankly for his vision was blurry. But after a while, he found himself bump onto who was leading the way and look up at him.

 

“Isn’t this your place?” Taeyong asked gesturing towards his right.

 

Jaehyun saw it and nodded seeing that it was indeed his place. Taeyong watched him go to the front door and press his passcode. The door clicked open. It was time to say goodbye, but before Jaehyun went inside, he turned around to look at Taeyong who was still gazing at him.

“Want to come in for a drink?”

 

 

Taeyong, soon, found himself seated at the dining table watching Jaehyun pour him a glass of beer, his favorite kind. Jaehyun was quiet, and that was strangely bothering Taeyong.

 

“I know it’s not my place to ask this but…” Taeyong sounded out making Jaehyun look at him with his doe eyes. This suddenly made Taeyong’s heart tug. It was probably the first time Taeyong was ever so caught up in someone’s beauty, “…what was all that about?”

 

Jaehyun smiled making his dimples appear. Taeyong never knew Jaehyun had dimples. These new things about Jung Jaehyun was suddenly making him wonder whether he actually did know this guy. Yes, Taeyong remembered Jaehyun from the many times he spent drinking at the library. He was not always drunk all the time. He knew a person named ‘Jung Jaehyun’ (who he plainly named ‘nameless’ before finding his name out from Taeil who got him the list of librarians who worked the night shift like Yuta said) made sure he went home after the library closed, except that after all this time he never really could remember what he looked like. He just remembered the many conversations he had with him; The times he felt completely content. And now, finally, he knew what he looked like in real life than of when he was hiding in the shadows.

Taeyong had strangely gotten attached to him. When he left Jaehyun’s place that morning after their first night, he just knew had to stay away from Jaehyun; he knew that his heart was not playing around with his ‘nameless’ like he usually did with his previous ones.

 

Going back to his question, Taeyong was afraid. He was doubting whether it was even a good idea to invade his privacy; the privacy of a person who did not even want him to know his name.

 

“It’s nothing special. He was just a bully from high school, that’s all.”

 

Taeyong nodded listening to Jaehyun answer him and go back to being silent. It was strangely awkward. Taeyong slurped his drink but stopped as he heard Jaehyun speak once more.

 

“Thank you for helping. That jerk just always knew how to take advantage of my disorder.”

 

“Disorder?” Taeyong’s tongue slipped.

 

Jaehyun just gave an uncomfortable smile before he opened his mouth once more, “Yeah, I just… ever since I was small, if I’m extremely tired, worn out or sleepy to the core, I would begin to perceive people in colors.”

Jaehyun watched Taeyong’s eyes widen. He wasn’t sure whether it was because he was surprised or was confused. Nevertheless, Taeyong looked adorable gaping in front as he tried to process what just left Jaehyun’s mouth.

 

“Ha ha!...” Jaehyun let out a laugh before continuing, “…No, I’m not crazy or anything—“

 

“I didn’t think you were crazy. It’s just interesting.”

 

Jaehyun had never heard anyone describe his condition as “interesting”. It was the first time he heard it, but he was glad Taeyong was the one to break the spell.

 

Soon, the two of them started engaging in active conversation. Taeyong listened Jaehyun go on about the first time he realized that nobody else saw things like how he did, and the little funny stories of his childhood how he was popular as the alien who came from Krypton.

 

“…And then, my parents got into an accident when I was fourteen. Both of them passed away two days later. The only two people who considered me normal was just gone. My therapist thinks that my condition worsened after that. She isn’t wrong, I keep getting head throbs each time I go into alien mode,” Jaehyun stopped to see Taeyong gazing at him hugging his third beer can. He watched Taeyong’s large eyes twinkle as their eyes kept looking into the other. Jaehyun gave a crooked smile guessing Taeyong was probably drunk by now, and did not process anything he said. He was glad; he did not know why he was opening up to Taeyong, but strangely glad that Taeyong was probably drunk.

 

Not wanting to go ahead anymore, Jaehyun stood up asking whether Taeyong wanted him to drop him back to the dorms. Taeyong only shook his head and grabbed another beer can. Letting Taeyong enjoy his alcohol, Jaehyun moved onto have a bath and go to bed.

 

He got naked and hit the shower to soon be engrossed in his own world. The cold water hit his body while his mind flew away. It was the first time in a long time that he went through the memories he avoided the most; his childhood, his time being bullied, and the time his parents passed away. Unlike the rare occasions his mind would suddenly flash these memories, talking with Taeyong tonight surprisingly didn’t make his heart start beating fast and his body start sweating. He was surprisingly calm, and he was glad he could go throw it like that without going into shock.

 

Jaehyun’s thought train got disturbed as he heard the bathroom door creak open. He listened to someone hustle before the glass door opened and he found a naked human enter the shower with him.

 

He watched the perfect creation let the water trickle down his back before it started pouring down from head to toe making him turn to a very wet version of himself. Jaehyun stood there watching him touch himself making sure he was wet at every single spot before he finally turned to him.

 

Taeyong’s arms reached Jaehyun and pulled him into the shower with him. Jaehyun stared while Taeyong began to soap his body and start scrubbing him. Taeyong’s soapy hands caressed Jaehyun’s chest in circles and massaged his back before gliding down to his thighs. Jaehyun wanted to read Taeyong’s mind, he wanted to know what Taeyong thought of him and why he was suddenly in the shower with him.

 

“You think I’m crazy, don’t you? You think I’m some weird thing that came along your way,” Jaehyun whispered watching Taeyong make no reaction to his question.

 

After soaping the taller’s body, Taeyong pulled him into the shower once more to let the water wash off the soap.

The water droplets that fell in between the two were suddenly filling up the quiet atmosphere.

Taeyong watched the soap wash off and let his fingers feel the abdomen of Jaehyun before he pulled the younger to a slow passionate kiss in the shower.

 

The water made it a thousand times better as their lips moved in slow pace while they breathed in each other to the fullest.

They only broke off for a few seconds, letting Taeyong rest his forehead on Jaehyun’s as he whispered very lightly, “I think, you are an angel who got stuck here on his way to heaven.”

 

The two of them spent the night making out so passionately in the shower. Jaehyun’s hands caressed Taeyong’s thighs while Taeyong’s fingers got to know every strand of Jaehyun’s wet hair while being pushed against the cold tile, his legs wrapped around Jaehyun’s waist, making out, going deeper by the minute.

 

They got off the shower to playfully dry themselves as they played with the only towel available before they both fell on the couch and started making out once more. Taeyong laid on top of Jaehyun while their skin hugged each other. Taeyong’s gentle caressing did not let Jaehyun’s tired eyes to droop down but as the night progressed the both of them fell asleep on the couch while being covered with a thin blanket and bodies entangled craving to be warmed by nothing else but each other.

 

Morning came sooner than expected that Jaehyun found himself waking up to freshly brewed coffee making his eyes flutter open; something he’s always wanted ever since. However, he found himself alone on the couch as he sprung up and started looking around as to where Taeyong was.

 

He searched up every inch of the house in nothing but his boxers, till he gave up and finally got to the coffee that was getting cold and took it up to taste it. His senses were pleased with the caffeine yet his mind already knew that he shouldn’t be. Taeyong had left without a word, and for some strange reason he knew he was not going to see him again.

 

 

*** ***

 

 

As guessed, Jaehyun did not see even the ghost of the person who was arousing him to have shower sex that night, for a good week. It was like he had completely vanished from the face of earth. Jaehyun knew that it was a good for nothing relationship he had with Taeyong so he did not make himself want to think of the nights he’s spent with him here after.

 

However, Jaehyun couldn’t help but pay attention when Mark started talking about how he got some free tickets to go to the currently ongoing volleyball match, as they sat outside to have lunch one afternoon. He watched Mark place the tickets on top of the table while he spoke with his friends on how he was planning on buying a new car.

 

Jaehyun had his eyes glued to the tickets in front of him. The word ‘Volleyball’ made him think of no one but him.

 

“…Only if Jaehyun hyung was open to the idea of letting me borrow his car from time to time, I won’t have to waste my money into buying a new one for myself. Oh snap! Hyung, let me pay you for each time I borrow your car, problem solved! Hyung? Jaehyun hyung?”

 

Mark tapped Jaehyun who was completely ignoring Mark. That said, even after Mark got his attention, he spaced out. And in a few seconds time, he had slid one of the tickets into his pocket, had stood up and stormed away from the table leaving Mark to be flabbergasted and shout out at Jaehyun who was now getting further away from him fast, “If you hate the idea so much you could just tell me and not walk away! HYUNG!”

 

But Mark’s yells were in vain for Jaehyun had only one thought in his mind.

 

He got to the indoor stadium and got his ticket punched to arrive at the venue to see that they were already playing and nearing the end. Jaehyun’s eyes caught the one he was looking for instantly. He watched him pant like he knew what those sounded like. He watched the sweat on the other trickle down and make him glow. The wet hair did not make it any better. Jaehyun only remembered his face as he kissed him when they were both under one shower.

 

The whistle blew and everyone started cheering loudly as the home team won the match. Jaehyun, who was seated, was being towered by the audience who were jumping up in joy.

 

He stood up slowly to see Taeyong being thrown in the air by the rest of the team. After all, the all-star player got his place because of his talent.

He was being praised by the commentators as Jaehyun began to make his way down the isle wanting to get out of the stadium.

He had finally decided not to give his heart to the man who appeared at night and disappeared by the morning. He did not care that Taeyong knew his past and his secret he hid from everyone. Jaehyun did not mind anymore; he was ready to move on for when he watched Taeyong play he realized that he had moved on from having a crush on Taeyong to actually loving him.

The word “love” could either solidify a relationship or break it. And Jaehyun knew that they never had a relationship to begin with; they just spent two nights together and that was it. Confessing to Taeyong would not be an option for Jaehyun somehow came to the conclusion that Taeyong would probably never think of him that way; that night it was probably just the alcohol talking.

 

Jaehyun took one final look at Taeyong and walked away.

 

 

 

*** ***

 

 

The sun was setting when Jaehyun got off his class and was making his way home in his car. He had stopped by Mark’s to drop the little fellow down while having Mark repeatedly beg him to let him borrow his car the next day morning.

 

Jaehyun said nothing and just made Mark suffocate as he drove away laughing watching Mark fall on the road and cry watching him go without giving an answer.

 

He got home in no time, and got out of the car praising the beautiful purple-orange sky when he saw someone at the door.

 

Jaehyun froze. His mind stopped for a moment. He then planned on getting back in the car and driving far far away. However, as a habit, his legs brought him to his door to see Taeyong leaning against it with one hand behind his back and the other on his phone. As soon as he realized Jaehyun had appeared in front of him, Taeyong startled and put his phone away to stand up straight and clear his voice.

 

“What’s up?” Jaehyun asked hoping he didn’t sound like a dying cat.

 

“I..um…” Taeyong spoke making awkward hand gesture trying to make it seem like he was talking very comfortably, “…I saw you at the match today. Just wanted to drop by to say hi.”

 

“You saw me?” Jaehyun asked in shock and watched Taeyong nod and tell him where exactly he sat in the crowd. Surprised Jaehyun lowered his gaze.

 

“Thanks for coming by…Haha,” Taeyong ended with an awkward laugh and began to scratch his head letting silence take over.

 

They stayed trying to avoid each other’s gaze for a couple of minutes, and suddenly started to talk at the same time making them stop once more and ask the other to go ahead.

 

“No, you first,” Jaehyun said and watched Taeyong twist his body before he finally brought his hand from behind his back in front, and handed it to Jaehyun.

 

“I don’t even know why I got it…I just thought maybe—“

 

“It’s pretty…” Jaehyun, who took the deep red rose from Taeyong’s hand, spoke smiling making something inside of Taeyong tug watching those lips curve, “…Thanks.”

 

Taeyong watched Jaehyun touch the petals one by one before he finally mustered up all the courage to just go ahead and tell what was on his mind.

 

“Actually…” Taeyong squeaked making Jaehyun look to him, “…This thing between us…I don’t want it to be just a physical thing. I mean, we only slept together twice, and forget about the fifty dollars, I already paid it. The reason why I even kept going to the library all those days was because I liked to see you, no, I wanted to see you. And since everything turned out like this, I just want to make it clear that I…”

 

Jaehyun blankly watched Taeyong go ahead and say it,

 

“…I want to be your boyfriend…Will you let me?”

 

Jaehyun watched Taeyong look into his eyes as he asked him, making him freeze repeating the words over and over in his head.

 

He only smirked as an answer before he passed by Taeyong, opened the door and went inside his house with the rose in his hand.

 

Before the door shut close Taeyong caught onto it and followed Jaehyun inside to find him go to the kitchen and bring out a vase with water filling one quarter of it. He placed it on the dinner table and put the rose in it to finally sit down and stare at it.

 

Hours passed by and Taeyong sat in front of Jaehyun as Jaehyun watched the rose and Taeyong watched Jaehyun. They did not say anything as if no words would express this feeling they got having each other in front of them.

 

Jaehyun, who was behind this whole ‘let’s not talk and make him suffer, for I thought I was the only one falling for him’, finally lost it as his eyes met Taeyong’s and found Taeyong’s intense gaze drive him wild instantly.

“Oh! Fuck it!”

 

Jaehyun immediately stood up and marched his way to Taeyong, who was confused as to what was going on, and pulled his chair out to sit on Taeyong’s lap. Jaehyun’s thighs hugged Taeyong’s waist as his hands glided down Taeyong’s neck before his lips crashed on the older.

 

They went from pecks to kisses before Jaehyun pulled apart and answered, “Maybe…I’ll maybe be your boyfriend.”

 

Taeyong smiled and caught Jaehyun’s lips at once to snog him hard.

 

They sat there going on for a long time before they broke apart, had some dinner and fell onto the couch resuming their unfinished business once more. The sips of alcohol they had before landing on the cushions, was making Jaehyun see colors now.

 

After a while, Jaehyun found himself staring at the mirror as Taeyong went to the bathroom for a moment.

 

It was probably the first time he looked in the mirror and not want to break it. All this time, he knew that whenever he looked at his reflection, he was never once able to see any color; like there was nothing he could think of to describe himself with. He was always hollow, empty and blank. But tonight, he suddenly began to see sparks of red, blue and purple fly as he watched himself in the mirror. Colors began to swirl around him and make him shine. He finally got his own; he finally got the colors of his lover as if Taeyong was Jaehyun’s color all along.

 

He heard the bathroom door close and Taeyong appear. He glowed emanating a thousand shades of every color on earth. Jaehyun just knew it; he knew that Taeyong was the one for him, that even his subconscious mind knew it before he did.

 

The both of them fell on the bed together naked once more and cuddled up exchanging the warmth. Their tongues battled while they stayed pressed on each other. Jaehyun worked his way inside of Taeyong while sucking onto his neck listening to Taeyong moan before they fell apart panting to take a break.

 

After a while, Taeyong crawled up Jaehyun’s body and whispered very softly, “What’s my color? What do I look like to you?”

 

Jaehyun watched the other on his chest with his sleepy eyes and bed hair, making his heart flutter. He wrapped his hands around Taeyong and pushed him back to the mattress to get on top of him and steal a kiss before whispering back,

 

“You have always been iridescent to me.”

 

There were chuckles, kisses and moans heard tonight. The night was a spectrum of colors. When he kissed his lips it was all shades of red, when he grabbed his thigh it was twirls of purple, when he slipped in between his legs and fell on his body it was sparkly pink. It was an iridescent night. He was iridescent.

 

 

P.s.: The next morning, Mark walked in on the two boys making out in their boxers leaning against the dinner table. And it ended with Mark stumbling over one of the vases screaming, Taeyong running away and knocking on the couch and falling down, and Jaehyun face-palming himself intensely for forgetting to change the passcode.

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

The end

Thank you reading!

This is my second Jaeyong fanfic (For anyone who is interested and haven’t read my first, check out ‘Under the Mistledough’)

I sincerely apologize for the many spelling and grammar mistakes (I will be re-editing soon)

I hope you enjoyed it! I don’t really know whether it was good or not, tbvh.


End file.
